


Physical Fatality

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: That's Just Life [8]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Auto-Immune Disease Geostigma, Final Fantasy VII Rare Pair Week, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Planet Scar Syndrome | Geostigma, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Nibel Wolves mate for life.Day 4 of FFVII Rarepair Week: Nature





	Physical Fatality

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help the cliche! 
> 
> Now, a few things; 
> 
> This is an alternate universe where ShinRa has competition and where mostly everything is the same minus the trauma of the OG!series.
> 
> Geostigma is an autoimmune disease that affects 2 out of 5 people; it runs in biological families.
> 
> Cloud is raising his son and his half-brothers (the Remnants) from his father's side.
> 
> Most of AVALANCHE will show up in some capacity or other throughout both the prompt and the series as a whole. You don't need to read all of them to get the general picture but they are all connected.
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

Cloud looks over the sword with a critical eye and grunts as he sheathes the last blade in Fenrir. Barret's sent him coordinates to ride to but the area's a bit monster-infested so Cloud's taking precautions. 

He starts Fenrir up, back in the same outfit as their first date, the sleeve covering yet more 'Stigma bandages but this time, he's alright with it. 

The rumble of the engine has him humming as he takes off, eyes scanning the horizon for monsters. Cloud goes off road after about twenty miles, speeding across the Midgar Wastes as fast as he can. 

The universe isn't listening that he'll be late for his date, seeing as it throws an Elfadunk, a Devil Rider and an entire herd of Levikrons his way. 

He's cutting his way through the Levikrons when the last one is blast apart by gunfire. Cloud squints and the dust clears to reveal Barret in, well, rather revealing clothes. The mesh shirt is almost a surprise after the puffy vest though the gun in place of his usual prosthetic is an interesting sight. 

Cloud's blade is still in the air from his last swing and he hits the brakes, the front wheel-well stopping shortly before Barret's bootips. He digs around for a cloth and blinks when Barret offers a black handkerchief. Cloud wipes down Tsurugi's sidewinder and sheathes it again in the bike. 

"You look good," he blurts out instead of a greeting. "Shit, umm, you always look good but—Oh for Shiva's sake—" 

He welcomes Barret's kiss and melts into it, chasing after Barret when his lover pulls away for a moment. Cloud tugs on the puffy vest and brings Barret back down for an embarrassingly long kiss with tongue. 

"Not that I'm complaining," Barret starts before Cloud pulls him down for another kiss. 

Cloud can't express it verbally right now so he's doing it as best he can. 

When they break apart panting this time Cloud finally finds his words, pressed as he is against Barret. "I think..." he says quietly before he licks at his lips, "I think I love you." 

"You sure it's not the sight of me in my day-off clothes?" Barret teases gently. "The fact that we're so far out in nature?" 

"Mm-mm. I'm... not good at this stuff but I know that much." Cloud replies as he lifts Barret onto the bike. 

"Where were you hiding _that_ , Spikey?" 

"I've been working out. It helps me design stuff, gives me a place to think without being distracted." He offers even as he snaps off a Protega and a Libra to warn him if anything bigger than a Cactaur is approaching. 

"You know, you almost tied my tongue when you got all sweet. Maybe it's better that you stick to kisses, cause then everyone's gonna want you." Barret chuckles as Cloud blushes. "Guess I got lucky that Marlene and Denzel to the same school, huh?" 

"I guess so, Mr. CEO." Cloud teases back. 

"Aww, for Ifrit's sake, who told you?" Barret scrubs at the back of his neck and shuffles in his spot. Cloud's hands rest on his hips and tighten fractionally when he makes to get up. 

"My oldest friend, Tifa, and before you ask, I give exactly zero fucks about what you do or how much money you make. I'm in this relationship because I love _you_ , Corel foothills and all." He tells Barret flat out. "I've had people date _me_ for money before so I would never do that to someone else." 

"I never did ask what you do for a living." 

"I'm an artist. I plan city building interiors and sometimes I do metal sculptures. I help Cid out sometimes with his airship engines when he's having trouble figuring out what went wrong and where." Cloud admits easily. 

"Cid? As in, Cid Highwind of Highwind Delivery?" Barret looks completely surprised. 

"Mm, it used to be Strife Delivery before he got to it and made it all efficient." He says as he trails his fingertips up and down the gun-arm. 

Barret's jaw drops and Cloud giggles, just a little. "You're not the only one with secrets left to keep, Barret."

* * *

They fight monsters together, Barret riding Fenrir backwards to shoot at anything that got too close as they head back to Midgar. Cloud showers in the luxurious penthouse given to Barret, who rarely uses it because he finds it overdone. It's perfect for them to have adult fun in peace, however, so Cloud is rather fond of it. 

It's after they're cleaned up and just basking in one another's presence that Barret taps at Cloud's shoulder. 

"Cloud?" 

"Hmm?" 

"What do you think of marriage?" Cloud shuffles so that he's propping himself up on his good elbow and raises a blond brow, asking for further clarification. "I mean, I've been married and as far as I know, you haven't been." 

"Denzel's Mom was about the closest I ever got to the idea of it. Mutti married young and Papa passed away before I could really remember him but... I don't really have an opinion about marriage. Wouldn't mind it though, with the right person." He answers slowly, carefully, gauging Barret's reaction as he talks. 

Barret shuffles, digs briefly under his pillow and comes out with a small black ring box with a thick pair of bands inside. "Cloud, will you marry me?" 

Cloud laughs, takes the box and says, "A marriage between the foothills and the mountain, huh?" 

"Oh, gimme that if you're gonna tease—" 

"Yes." 

"What?" Barret looks like he's been hit by a timber. 

He looks so happy that Cloud says it again, "I said yes, I'll marry you, you great big sap." 

Barret whoops, pulls one of the rings out of the box and holds out his hand for Cloud's own. Cloud's heart feels ten times lighter and yet the fullest it's ever been when the ring slides home. His hand is shaking when he puts on Barret's ring, the wolf motif making him snort a little. "What? What's wrong with the rings?" 

"Nibel Wolves mate for life, Barret, and so do Nibel people." He dryly informs his fiancé. 

"That's what I'm hoping for, Spikey." Barret tells him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
